A small vacation...
by the great one
Summary: The Z warriors are taking a trip, when everything breaks loose!!! (not yet done) disclaimer: I own none of the DBZ characters or the candies!


# Chapter 1 

" Yes! I have finally defeated Kakorotto, ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" exclaimed Vegeta.

" N-N-N-Noooo!" yelled Gokou. 

" Unbelievable…" replied Piccolo.

" Oh please, it's just a video game!" yelled Bulma.

" Quiet, don't you dare spoil my fun!" snapped Vegeta.

" Don't tell me what to do! Trunks scold your father for me!" yelled Bulma.

" Uh… yeah dad…" replied Trunks, who was half concentrated on his algebra. 

" Vegeta, as a father, the least you can do is help him!" snapped an obviously annoyed Bulma.

" Gokou, the same goes for you, help Goten!" exclaimed Chichi. Gokou and Vegeta both trudged over to their sons and snatched their papers.

" What is this?!?! X over Y with a 3 and an upside down face!?!?" yelled Vegeta.

" The upside down face is pi," replied Goten, snatching his paper from Gokou.

" Speaking of pie, weren't you and the girls making us dinner, our planes to Florida leave in about 5 hours. I can't stand airplane food!" exclaimed Gokou, looking at Chichi.

" Man, I'm starved…" said Gohan as he came out of the shower.

" Uncle Gohan!" yelled Marron.

" My daughter must really like you huh, Gohan?" asked Krillin. 

" Hey pops, wassup?" said Gohan's daughter Pan.

" Hey, Videl, what's for dinner?" asked Gohan. Videl was his wife.

" Nothing, unless Krillin gets back here!" yelled Eighteen, Krillin's wife. 

" Done!" yelled Trunks and Goten in unison.

" Good, Trunks, go help your sister with her long division," replied Bulma.

" But mom, you know Bra, she is sooooo annoying," replied a frustrated Trunks.

" I don't care help your younger sis-," " It's okay, I'm done," said Bra as she came downstairs. As she was heading towards the kitchen she punched Trunks in the guts. Goten started snickering when Bra gave him a kick in the shin. Both Trunks and Goten started howling in pain.

" Well, well, well… Looks like the legendary fusers of Gotenks got beat by a 3rd grader…" joked Piccolo. Soon their was knock on the door. A trio walked in.

" Sorry, I had to close the gym late today!" said Yamcha.

" Me and Chaozu double checked that our rental cars would be ready at Florida," said Tien.

" Yeah," replied Chaozu. 

" Well that's everyone, let the feast begin!" yelled Videl. After a lengthy feast everyone changed into more "vacation" like clothes. Each family left in their respective cars and headed towards the airport.

_ _

_ _

_The Tokyo Airport_

People were staring at the large group of unusual looking people. There was even a green alien…

Piccolo looked at all the people around him. They were all giving him an incredulous look. A boy was throwing candy crumbs at people and when Piccolo crossed him he only stared. He threw an M n' M at him. Piccolo lifted his finger and blasted the candy away. People all started walking faster as if the blast had pressed a fast forward button.

" Woman, we still have an hour and a half until the plane departs! Kakorotto and I could be increasing our power levels as we speak!" yelled Vegeta. People were giving him unusual looks. Soon a group of boys walked up.

" You know, you shouldn't treat her like that," said the boys to Vegeta.

" And just who might you be?"

" We're the Backstreet Boys," they said in unison.

" Oh really, Galick-Ho!!!" Vegeta raised his hands and from the palm of them he shot a gigantic blue beam. It wiped all of them out. 

" Hmm, guess now they really will be singing Bye Bye Bye," joked Trunks.

" That's N' Sync you ditz," replied Bra.

Soon Trunks, Goten, Marron, Pan, Bra and Yamcha headed towards the arcade. However, as they were going Yamcha picked up the BSB jacket and shades. " Perfect fit…"

" Chichi… c'mon, Gohan and I want to take a small drink," pleaded Gokou. " Never, I don't want my elder son to give Goten any ideas." " It's okay dad, I'll just go to the snack bar and pick up a six pack for later." 

" What? Never!" exclaimed Chichi as she began to follow him. 

" Eighteen, these carts aren't meant for us to ride without permission…" said a worried Krillin. " Nonsense, why would they leave it in the middle of here, with the key in the ignition?" asked #18. " HEY! That's mine!!!" yelled a mad airport officer. " Whoops, too late!" yelled #18 sarcastically as the cart sped off.

" Chaozu, why are we in the toyshop?" asked Tien. " I'm looking for the new X-Men toys…" replied Chaozu. Soon a girl walked up and looked at Chaozu. " Ooh, mommy I want this dolly right here!" she exclaimed. " Hmm, I wonder if it's the kind where you can change its clothes? I have to get rid of this horrid karate shirt." She grabbed the shirt and Tien panicked. He used his blinding attack and yelled, " Let's get out of here, Chaozu!!!" he yelled as he flew out of the shop. " I'm gone!" replied Chaozu.

" HEY GUYS, THIS IS VIDEL, THE PLANE IS LEAVING RIGHT NOW!!!" yelled Videl in a magnified voice. The kids and Yamcha sprinted out of the arcade. The arcade owner looked furious. Smoke was bellowing out of a Marvel VS. Capcom 2 machine. It looked as if had been hit with a Kamehameha. Gohan looking half drunk wobbled out with an equally as drunk Gokou and Chichi. Vegeta and Bulma were both screaming at the top their lungs at each other. A guy told Vegeta to lower his voice and he was blasted into the next dimension. Piccolo was floating to the gate with a bag of Sour Skittles. The store he was leaving looked completely destroyed. Soon #18 and Krillin were driving up in the cart. Krillin looked pale while #18 was having a blast.

_ _

__


End file.
